The Heart's Lock
by royalgem18
Summary: Eve doesn't want friends, or romance, or great adventures, or anything that involves other people. She just wants to be seen as the best. That's the only thing that keeps her around those island losers thus propelling her on a journey through the worlds after her island is destroyed. If those losers weren't so helpless, she wouldn't bother to go looking for them.
1. Chapter 1

**So Hi all! If you don't know me(which is likely since my other story is very very ****VERY**** far from this fandom) I'm Royal! This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, and I am so excited to share it with you! I've been such a huge fan of this game since it came out, and I hope ya enjoy my story. **

***I do not own Kingdom Hearts***

* * *

_They say that Friends can make the Heart Stronger. Provide the support that you need, when everything is dark. I want friends, but, right now my heart is definitely not ready to let anyone in. When the person who has the key arrives, I'll let them unlock my heart._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Destiny Island_

"I can't believe that she dyed her hair like that," one girl said to another, a smug distaste dripping from her voice like a wet towel, being wrung over a dry surface.

The other talked back, not even attempting to keep her voice down , "I know, like does she realize how fake she looks?" Her words were like salt being poured on a fresh wound. The two girls sneered at each other, and went on with their days, pretending they were not talking about the girl.

They bounded past the girl, their long ebony and golden locks, kissing the girl's face as they walked by. The girl, around a height of 5'6, had a tight scowl pursued across her lips, as she spit their hair out of her face.

If not for her hair, she would look rather plain. Her eyes were a clear green, and her skin, while not flawless, was a lightly tanned ivory. Her hair, reaching just to her shoulders, was cut choppy, and was uneven in some places. Her hair was an unnatural bleach blonde, with blood red highlights running through it.

She was dressed in the typical school uniform, a grossly short light blue plaid skirt and a short sleeved white dress shirt. The ensemble wouldn't have been complete without a matching tie, but the blonde haired girl refused to wear it. She thought she was making some kind of profound statement with her cliched action.

She looked around, trying to find a certain three people. Frustration crept over her like lurking spiders, creating an itchy tension that overwhelmed her. Then, A flash of silver caught her eye, and a smirk crawled over her face, "Oi, Riku," she called over to the boy, dressed in the plain white button down and black pants that was the school uniform.

The silver headed boy turned around at his name. Even those who disliked him had to admit that he was handsome. His face was a perfect blend of boyish and manly features, and they matched perfectly with his toned figure.

His face dropped at the sight of the all too familiar girl, "What do you want, Eve?" He mused flatly, before adding, sounding bored, "I see you changed your hair up again."

Eve only smirked wider, "What did I want? Oh nothing. Oh and I see you noticed my hair," she did a dramatic hair flip, "do you like it?"

Riku just sighed, "It's..." he drifted off. He was never really into girls who dyed their hair, especially into something obnoxious that just screamed for attention. And Eve's hair, now an unnatural beach blonde with Blood red highlights, was really obnoxious. He then continued talking, with an unnaturally calm tone, "If you didn't want anything then why did you come over?"

Her sly smile only grew, "I heard the rumors," she placed a hand on her hip and watched his face scrunch up in confusion. She continued, "That you and your loser friends are building a dumb raft, in an attempt to see a new world." Sarcasm was trickling from her voice, as she nearly taunted the boy.

"Well," Riku paused, trying to keep his cool around the girl, "it has nothing to do with you, and if you find it to be stupid, just stay out of it." He was beginning to lose his cool, "and do not call my friends dumb." Something about this girl just rubbed him the wrong way, but he still felt like he couldn't raise his voice to her.

She mocked sadness, bringing her hand to her heart, "Oh I am so sorry," she grinned again, "but you guys will not, ever, be able to, make on the open seas." She stated plainly.

Riku decided to bite, "And why not Eve?"

"Coz," she began, waving a finger over Riku's face, "you have no sailing experience. And don't go on about how you have rowed those toy row boats back and forth from the island, coz that means nothing."

"And what makes you think you are some master captain?" Riku asked monotonously, beginning to care less and less about what the girl was saying.

"What are you some kind of idiot or something?" her eyes slanted, as she spoke flatly, "Have you forgotten, my father was a captain, he had his own ship, geez you people always forget that I wasn't born here."

Riku's eyes lit up slightly his attention being brought back to the girl, "Oh right, you're like Kairi," he mumbled.

Eve crossed her arms, and grunted " I am not like like that girl," she stated, and then shook her head, "anyway, you three, are gonna need all the help you can get, for this journey or whatever," she began to walk away, "we start first thing tomorrow."

Riku stared at her, a strange bitter taste still left in his mouth from the encounter from the loud mouth girl. "Riku!" A high male voice called for him, except this time, he knew it was his friend.

"Sora," he began, before getting cut off from a pouting Sora.

"What did the queen want?" he asked his silver haired friend, using the nickname that most people called her by. Sora had started the name awhile ago during one summer. She had been barking orders about something, forcing people to duel with her.

"She," Riku started, unsure of how to explain to his friend the blondes addition to the team. He took a breath, starting again, "I think Eve just joined our sailing crew."

Sora's eyes lit up, "What no, I mean, she isn't bad, but Riku, how did you, how did she?"

"She has more sailing experience then we do, and she knows of the other worlds as well, although she can be a huge pain," he frowned, "and to be honest Sora, we really can use more help," he sighed, "even if it is from a girl who is,"

Sora cut him off, " Rude, Snarky, heartless, mean-"

"She is really one of the only people with sailing experience." Riku cut him off.

"How do you know that she won't try to drown us?" Sora said, "she could be plotting to take our raft without us and go to all the other worlds without us and-" Riku put a hand up, stopping Sora from continuing his crazy theories.

"Eve might be a bit, rude, but I don't think she would do that," Riku said to Sora.

Giving up, Sora looked at Riku, "We all know the only reason you are even beginning to tolerate that girl is because you have a soft spot for her," a sly smirk crossed over Sora's face.

Riku, turning the color of said girls highlights sputtered, "W-what, Sora you can be so dumb sometimes, I mean you said it yourself she's 'Rude, Snarky, heartless, mean-"

"Don't worry buddy," Sora grinned, "You're secret's safe with me," Chuckling, the brown haired boy fled from the scene, leaving an ticked off Riku standing there.

"And now class," the 50 year old graying woman spoke in only one tone, and it was a monotone. Eve sighed as she began to doodle in her notebook, "this summer I expect you to do all of your summer work and," _Blah, Blah, Blah,_ Eve thought.

Why did schools only hire teachers who are so boring? Couldn't they consider the kids feelings and perhaps, make the class more exciting? Or was it a requirement to make the teachers sound like the adults from 'Charlie Brown'?

She looked at the clock, looming over her, _Almost there, _she closed her eyes, _will this summer change anything? Why am I even helping those losers? It would be a thorn out of my side if they all died at sea, so why bother helping them? _**Because you like them. **Her eyes shot up, "Who said that," she curtly asked aloud, in a voice three octaves higher than normal.

Everyone looked at her, each with varying faces, some in amusement, and others in slight fear. She cast her eyes down, and everyone took the cue and looked away, _What was that? _She focused hard, and listened to the waves crash against the shore. _That's strange, _she mused, _I could never hear the ocean from here before. _Soon she felt the sun's ray embracing her body, and a warm heat encased her.

The shocking sunlight was the first thing that really caught her off guard. It was bright, illuminating everything, and preventing Eve from seeing her surroundings. As she waited for her eyes to adjust to the glaring light, she felt the grainy, scolding sand burn her. _How did I get to the beach. _

She looked down, to see that she was no longer in her school uniform, but her everyday outfit. Her black tank top, was layered under a sleeveless light blue hoodie, with a silver zipper going down the center. Her shorts were made of two different patterned jean fabrics, the left side was a checkered black and red pattern and the right was a striped black and white pattern. She had a black belt with a pink skull buckle in the center. Lastly, on her feet she wore a pair of black combat boots, with the heel each matching a side of her pants and on her neck she wore a grey oversized collar.

Her heart rate picked up, _Just what the hell is going on? _Then the light dimmed down and she was on the island. She was right near the shoreline, only inches away from the cool caressing waves. Her eyes widened, "How did I get here," she looked across the horizon looking for the main island. Her heart dropped when all she was the neverending blue water, the island was not there.

But, other than missing the main part of Destiny Island, everything looked normal. The palm trees were the same shade of green and the wooden platforms were the same height. Panicking, she began to run around the island, Cursing to herself she yelled, "Why Can't I remember how I got here?" Then, without warning, the waves picked up, crashing and clamoring on the shore. But as quickly as it started, it stopped.

She wrung her head around, and was caught off guard when she saw a glimmer of red hair. "Kairi!" she cried, at the girl, who had suddenly appeared in front of her, her back faced away from her.

Eve stumbled up to the shorter girl, forgetting that she disliked her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She expected the girl's face to be somewhat displeased, by Eve's arrival, but instead she only smiled warmly, in a way that sent tingles through Eve's whole body. Then in her perfect Chime like voice, she asked Eve, "What is your goal for the future."

Kairi's words caught Eve off guard, she could only look at Kairi. Finally she sputtered, "I-I want to be strong." Kairi sent another smile at Eve, before fading away.

Eve just stared in horror, "What just happened?" She looked around, "where did she just go?" Then, a strong wind shook through the island. Eve's hair flipped around her uncontrollably, and the roaring wind deafened her ears. The sound could only be compared to that of a freight train, and for a second, Eve thought that a tornado was coming.

Then the wild wind stopped and when Eve look around, Sora's spiky brown hair, and neon yellow clown shoes caught her attention. She ran up to him, and like Kairi, he had his typical goofy smile on his face, "What scares you more than anything?"

She looked at him, her brow scrunching, "What's going on?" she demanded, but when Sora made no move to answer, she said, "I'm not scared of anything!" She crossed her arms and looked at Sora, who still did not move. **You have to answer honestly. **

She looked around, _that damn voice again! _**If you don't you'll never leave. **"But I'm not scared of anything!" She repeated. **It's alright, **the voice cooed in the girl's ear, lulling her into a sense of security, **You can be honest here...**

Sighing, she returned her eyes to Sora, who was still smiling at her, "I am," she took a pause, "scared of being alone." There was the damn voice happy? More than anything Eve was terrified of being abandoned, forgotten, empty, but nobody was to know of that.

**Now was that so hard? **Eve glared at the voice as if it had a physical form, "Just what the Hell is this?" The voice gave no answer, and Eve continued to look around the island.

The earth began to shake under Eve's feet, and in an attempt to save herself, she dropped to the ground. _An earthquake? Those never happen here! _The tremors stopped, and Eve's eyes were drawn to the upper spot where Riku, and his friends usually hang out. "Riku?" She called, seeing his familiar silver hair, standing up, she bolted to get up there. Using the wooden tunnel as gateway up, she tried not to stumble over her feet as she approached her classmate.

"Riku," she pleaded to his back, "what's going on?" Her words were to mute ears. And the teen just turned to face her

Although the smiles from Kairi and Sora were enough to make her uncomfortable, Riku's was enough to make her want to crawl into a tub of black ants, and just lie there. "What do you truly desire?"

"I want," she paused, and then in a voice no louder than a whisper, muttered, "friendship." It sounded lame even in her own ears.

Riku dissolved like the others and Eve was left all alone. The loneliness began to creep up on her, as she began to run about the empty island. Once she got to the flowing water fall, she noticed something was strange. Fear pulsed through, "The- the island is fading away!" Piece by piece, the island was fading. She stood still, the confines of terror holding her down, as the whole island where she was talking to Riku washed away from existence.

She looked around, the whole sea of blue, was replaced with pit of darkness. Everything was being overtaken with this emptiness. On all sides of her, everything was gone. Soon, only the water fall, and that ledge remained. As the darkness crept forward, she had to balance on one foot, to prevent being overtaken with the blackness.

Then, her little circle of land gave out, and she fell into the darkness. She let out a shrill scream, as she was encased in the suffocating darkness.

**This was just the beginning for you Eve. You will be pushed through many trials in the near future. Do not lose sight of the light still brimming inside of you.**

* * *

**So there you all go, hopefully I didn't shame the fandom that much(hehehe). So tell me what you think- reviews are always welcome. I'll try my best to update weekly, or every other week!**

**See you guys next time!**

**Love ya**

**~Royal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Time for chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! **

***I do not own Kingdom Hearts***

* * *

_Chapter 2: Destiny Island pt 2_

The first thing she saw when she opened her glassy eyes, was her mothers face, "Mom?" she asked groggily to her mother, "what is going on?" She couldn't remember what had happened, she was in class, and then there was the sound of waves, and then. nothing.

Her mother, a pretty woman in her late thirties, had a soft face, with pleasant features. In her younger days, she was stunning, but the years and stress from singley raising a daughter had shown up on her face and spirit. She smiled, "You passed out in class, the nurse said that the heat was too much," she frowned, "I told you to bring a water bottle with you!"

Eve looked guiltily at the ground, "Sorry mom," she really didn't know how to deal with her mother's worry, "but think of the good thing," she smiled at her mom, "schools out, so I um-"

Her mother smiled back, "That nice boy Riku," Eve's eyes lit up at this and before she could protest her mother's company with her rival, she kept talking "said that you would be helping him on a raft this summer," she did a closed mouth smile, "thats so cute." she sighed dreamily, "When you father and I were kids, we did something similar, except we had a small boat. We were going to travel to different worlds, but then-" she stopped.

"What happened mom?" Eve asked, but her mother gave no answer, and only smiled.

"Well it was nothing, we were only kids and, you must still be tired." She spoke faster than normal, a thing she always did when changing the topic. She left the room in a hurry, and came back in with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "and you haven't eaten lunch yet."

Eve looked down at the sandwich, which taunted her with the savory aroma, "Wow," she smiled, "thanks Mom!" she dug into the food, "Oi mom?" she asked between mouthfuls, "what time is it anyway?"

"It's around six honey," she answered, "you should probably go to bed early, if you're planning to get up early to help you're friends with the raft."

Eve's stomach tightened, like someone was tying a tight knot, "Yeah," she said finishing her food, she tried to stand up, but a sudden pounding in her head, sent her back onto the couch, "owww my head."

"Is everything alright?" My mother called in from the other room, she began to fuss to come over to her daughter.

"Don't worry mom," She called over, preventing her mother from coming over, "I'm just a little tired from today," Eve tried standing up again, this time much slower, "I'm going to go to bed now mom."

"Ok good night sweetie!" She went back to doing whatever she had been in the kitchen. Which Eve guessed was cleaning again, even though the kitchen was always in a state of utter perfection.

Eve stumbled into bed, dog tired, both mentally and physically, "Just what happened when I blacked out?" She mumbled to herself, as she dragged herself off the bed again, realizing that she was still in her stiff school uniform.

Slowly unbuttoning the white button down, Eve began to get undressed. Once stripped down only to her undergarments, she pulled on an oversized T-shirt that read 'Whatever' in finely crafted cursive, and some red sweats.

Collapsing onto the bed finally in comfortable clothing, Eve immediately fell into a dreamless, black sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, a dimly lit dawn was creeping over the island, she muttered to herself, "Curse my inability to sleep as soon as any source of light comes into my eyes." Stretching, she lazily swung out of bed and with a thump, stood up. She noted that her head felt much better, and she thanked that she went to bed early.

Blindly, she advanced to the only bathroom that was located between her mom's room and her's and did her morning routine. After getting dressed, and feeling a bit more awake, she started her way towards the little play island.

Once she reached the shoreline, she got into her little one person canoe, and rowed across the mass of water. Her arms were screaming by the time she reached the island. Anchoring her boat, she sat and waited for the other to arrive.

"The sky does look pretty on the water," she mused, admiring the way that the water shone from the orange sky. Her eyelids felt heavy, and again, she fell asleep on the sand.

When she woke up, the sun was high in the now blue sky. Some fluffy white clouds drifted above, she scanned the area, "Geez," she muttered, "they still aren't here?" she crossed her arms tightly across her chest, "I say first thing, right?" A cold bout of doubt pulsed her as she waited for the people making the raft with her. They probably wouldn't show up, why should they? She was a jerk to them, called them names, but, why?

Then from the distance, Eve heard the flapping sounds of the row dipping in and out of the waves. She stood up, her heart racing with surprize, and brushed the sand off her clothes, then with a scowl on her face she called out to the trio, "Oi," she yelled at them, who were still good hundred yards away, "are you guys deaf or something? Didn't I say 'first thing?"

Sora groaned to Riku, "Didn't I say she'd be a pain?" he gave an I told you so face, "and now look, she's already yelling at us Riku, we should tell her now that we don't need her services."

Riku's brow just furrowed deeper, "Sora, we went over this yesterday, she has the sailing experience, and if it means that we need to put up with her mouth, then so be it."

Breaking her silence Kairi said, "Sora, stop being so hard on her, you don't understand how hard it is for someone when they lose their homes."

Sora blushed sharply, and wanted to say more in protest, but was silenced by the force of his boat anchoring onto the sandy shore. He looked up at Eve, who had both hands firmly on her hips, and sighed, "This will be fun."

"Eve," Riku began in his sickly mature voice, "how long have you been here?"

Her face was cloaked in a dark shadow as she barked, "I have been waiting here for at least two hours, can you losers not even grasp the idea of being on time?" She paused, as if she was waiting for someone to answer her, "anyway, we have to start building this, first off, we need logs, at least," she thought for a minute. She remembered when she was a kid, her father helped her build a raft because she wanted to 'be a pirate like daddy.

Back then they used ten logs to build a raft for one person. "We are going to need twenty to thirty logs," she stomped over to the edge of the waterfall, "we'll pile them here," she jumped up onto the waterfall ledge and yelled, "do you all understand? We also need, rope and cloth, so if anyone finds those items, gather 'em and bring 'em back!"

Sora did a mock salute, "Yes your highness!" He instantly regretted his actions.

Eve glared down at Sora anger welling up in her eyes, "Get to work!"

Kairi and Sora scurried off to find logs, while Riku stayed behind, "You really do know a lot about this stuff."

Eve just smirked, "So you're finally seeing my value? I'm so flattered," she did another hairflip at the silver haired boy.

"You act as if you have done this before," he began, "did you do this on your home world?"

Eve's face dropped slightly, before quickly recomposing itself, "Yeah, but why do you care?"

He raised his hands defensively, "I'm just curious. Kairi has no memories of her home world, but you appear to, I really just want to know of what is out there other than this place."

"Oh., she began, "well yeah, My dad and I built a raft together once. We spent the whole summer building it, we gathered the supplies, got many splinters building it, and even tested it in the water. Once it was time to sail," she paused and smiled sadly, clearly lost in the memory, "We got on, and at first all seemed good, but it was so funny when my brother fell-" She abruptly stopped and a look of confusion spread over her face.

Riku spoke softly, "I never knew you had a brother."

Eve's eyes were wide open as she muttered, "I don't." _Where did that come from? I don't have a brother, I never had it has only been my mom, dad, and me, so where did that memory come from? _She shook her head, once dropping it, "I must have gotten confused for a second. You know with something I have seen on TV."

Riku looked at her blankly, before going on, "Anyway, we better get some wood, right?" He forced a smile on his face, in an attempt to keep her from getting angry.

Eve only nodded, still wandering in her memories, before fully snapping out of her haze. Smirking, she taunted, "I bet I could gather more wood than you any day. You why? Cuz Im awesome!"

"Ha you're on!" Each split of into separate ways feverishly collecting any pieces of driftwood or logs they could find.

By the time that Eve had collected ten logs, she was drop dead tired. She collapsed on the ground leaning against the wooden shack on the far end of the island. Riku chuckled at the girl, holding a log in his left arm,"Tired already? What was with all that big talk you gave earlier?"

She pouted, "Oi, I'm not tired, I just," wobbling back onto her feet she mumbled, "I'm still a bit off from yesterday, is all." Her eyes lit up, "Oi, my mother said that she saw you yesterday, how did you two meet up anyway?"

"Oh, she came in as I brought your book bag over," he plainly stated, "your mom seemed nice," he left out the _I don't know what went wrong with you._

Eve looked over at the pile of logs twenty feet away and crossed her arms, "Shouldn't we have more? What have those other idiots been doing this whole time?" Then she got her answer, Lying on the sand was a snoozing Sora, with Kairi looming near him.

Eve looked over at Riku, who sighed at his friends' laziness, and then they started their way towards them. The brown headed boy opened his ocean blue eyes slightly, sat up, and then with a loud yawn fell back down. However, he was startled by the red haired appearance, "Woah," he began, fully awake, "Gimme a break Kairi."

Kairi only laughed at him, "Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you sleeping down here," _Like you were much help either, _ Eve thought.

"No!" He started, with wide eyes, "this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe I couldn't" he was cut off by Kairi knocking him on the head.

_Great, _Eve advanced towards them, _Now he is lying to get out of work. _"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream," he muttered sleepily, "Or was it? I dunno... What was that place? So bizarre-"

Walking away from Sora, Kairi said, "Yeah sure."

"Hey Kairi," Sora started, "What was your hometown like? Where you grew up."

Eve groaned, "Doesn't he remember that she has no memory of her home town? Is that boy just a real idiot?"

Riku chuckled, "Well, Sora might not be the brightest, but he has a really good heart."

Eve frowned, "The heart doesn't mean anything," she turned a bit red, "Are they even going to help us? Or will those geeks just chat all day?" She crossed her arms, "already we did more work than six of those two could have."

"Let's find out," Riku began before walking behind them, "Aren't you guys forgetting about us? So I guess Eve and I are the only ones working on the Raft?" He chucked the log at Sora, who fumbled over it. He sauntered up to Kairi and taunted, Eve struggled to not stare at his hips, "Like you're one to laugh, you're just as lazy as he is."

Tired Riku flopped onto the ground next to Sora, and Eve was not far behind in his example. Crossing her arms she thought, _Just how can this guy be so lax about laziness? _

Kairi only giggled at the boys comments , and bounced on her feet, "So you noticed," her eyes lit up like she had an idea, "Ok, we'll finish it together," a smirk creeped over her face, "I'll race you!"

Eve crossly looked up, _She can't be serious. _

"Huh," Sora groaned, still half asleep it seemed.

"Are you kidding?" Riku asked, with sharp skepticism dripping from his face.

Raising her arms to her face Kairi screamed, "Ready, GO!"

And like lightning all three of the kids sitting down, bolting up, racing to an unknown finish line. Kairi just pranced along with them a good five feet behind.

The end of the island was the finish line. The order was a followed, Riku, Eve, Sora, and Kairi.

Huffing Eve accused, "You cheated," to Riku, her arms flatly on her his.

With equally as heavy breaths Riku glared, "No I did not, you're just not as fast as me." It was as if little beams of electricity was flowing between the two.

It stopped when Kairi intervened, "Hey maybe we should get back to the raft now?" She ended it in a question as to not get the Queen, as Sora called her, mad at her as well.

Sighing, Eve said, "I think me and Riku are done for today, seeing how we already got a big pile of logs, we only need a few more, a strong rope, and the cloth."

Guiltily smiling, Kairi cheered, "Ok that seems fair enough. Right Sora?"

Said boy only looked over, and with a downcast head muttered, "Yeah that should be fine." He was a bit put off by the girl's bossy behavior, but since Riku seemed so Damn determined to keep her as a part of the team, who was he to judge. "Riku probably did most of the work anyway.." he grumbled as he went to work looking around for any more logs.

Eve looked over to Riku, whose eyes were cast over to the blue sea, "So," she started, a wide smirk plastered on her face, "Wanna spar?"

Riku, looked at her, a question forming in his eye, "Don't you ever get tired," he questioned to himself before smirking as well, "Fine then, but you are just going to lose for a second time today."

"In your dreams loser boy," she barked, "just because I'm a girl doesn't make me weak! And against a loser like you, I could fight with a blindfold."

Riku drew his handmade wooden sword out, as did Eve with her slightly smaller sword. All seemed silent as the fighters waited. Breaking the silence, Eve screeched, making the first move. Pouncing towards the silver haired boy with full force, she was shocked when he simply side stepped out of the way.

He then pushed forward, and jabbed the wooden weapon at the girl, who groaned at the sudden attack. She however took his moment of pride to land an attack on his side. The battle, before slightly light and flippant, just turned serious.

With a newfound darkness in his eyes, Riku sent a flurry of attacks at the girl, using his years of training with Sora. Eve could only get a few hits of her own in, before focusing on dodging the wildfire attacks.

_How is he this strong?_ She wondered as RIku kept attacking her. He was not holding anything back. He wrung up his sword, and whipped it at her with full force. He felt some foreign force pulsing through his veins. Something dark, evil. She raised her sword to brace herself for the attack. _CRACK! _The sword broke into what seemed to be a million little wood shavings. The shavings rained onto them, coating them in a small covering of powdered wood.

Eve's eyes were wide open as she declared, "You cheater! You just broke my sword!"

Riku just stared at the broken sword, "I did that? But how?" He then turned his gaze to his hand, staring at it like he had never seen it.

"That sword took me all last summer to make," she let out a shrill cry, "aww now I'll have to make a new one!" She pouted at Riku, "Well are you going to apologize at least?" Riku still stood there motionless, "Well?" she crossed her arms. "Say you are sorry Idiot!"'

Snapping out of his daze, he frowned, "I'm sorry Eve, I just, don't know what happened."

"Whatever," she boiled, "we should probably start making the raft while we have sunlight." She stomped off and onto the small bridge that connected the two parts of the island, leaving her sword discarded on the sand.

Riku stared off at her for a minute, before reverting his gaze back to his hands, "What was that?" he asked himself, "I don't even... all I know is that... I kinda liked that power." He continued to stare vacantly at the ocean.

"Oi!" Eve called from below that bridge, "are you coming or not?" She had her lips pursed and her hands tightly on her hips. Her blonde hair was flying all over as the wind carried through it.

Riku bit his lip gently, "Well if she hated me before she definitely hates me now," beginning to briskly jog towards the bridge he called out to her, "Coming Now."

* * *

**It seems the action is starting xD! Tell me what you think!**

**-Royal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! As I gift I give you all this EXTRA long CHAPTER!**

***I do not own Kingdom Hearts***

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, the duo had built a good foundation, and with the rope and cloth from Sora collected, there was only a little work for tomorrow. Coated in a thin layer and sweat and probably smelling of something dead, Eve marveled at her work. Before sitting with a hard thump onto the raft.

Grinning she cooed, "Wow, for only a few hours I say this is pretty good!" In front of her and Riku was a finely constructed raft. It was only missing the sail. She laid down, stretching slightly, as to work out the kinks in her tired muscles. For the first time that day, a huge smile was strewn across her face.

"Well, you did a good job with the instructions," Riku complemented, sitting down next to her, much more gracefully. He smiled at her slightly.

Turning pink, Eve turned her head away, "It was nothing really, just using something from my childhood."

"You should smile more." He stated simply, not looking at her.

She looked at him sharply, _What did he say? _She was about to make a rude comment when-

"Heyy!" Sora called waving up from the upper island, "come on guyss!"

Standing up, Riku began to walk towards his friends. Eve just stood there, somewhat shocked at what her classmate had told her, _What does it mean?_

"Are you coming?" Riku asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

Forgetting to brush the sand off her clothes, Eve jumped up, "Yeah, and I bet I can get up there quicker than you!" With those words, the blonde bolted towards the wooden house. The silver haired boy was only steps behind.

"Ok," Riku huffed when they both made it to the top, "I'll call that a tie."

Tiredly smirking, Eve asked, "Because your ego won't let you admit defeat?"

Ignoring her, Riku swaggered up to the tree, where his friends waited. Eve just waited back, had Sora even called for her to come up? Or did he just call for Riku? She really didn't want to intrude on their friendship time.

Beginning to slink back to the lower island, to make her way home, she was stopped by Kairi's voice, "Eve where are you going? You can come over here."

Taking that as the needed invitation, she went over and lean against the tree parallel to the one the trio were occupying.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" Sora asked, sitting with his legs apart on the tree.

"Could be, and Eve's too. But we'll never know by staying here," Riku said in his cool voice.

Leaning over to look at Riku, Sora questioned, "But how far can a raft take us?"

"Who knows," Riku stated waving his gloved hand, "If we have to well think of something else."

Kairi chimed in, "So suppose we do get to another world, what do we do there?"

_Why is everyone asking Riku? _Eve wondered looking enviously at the three friends. It all looked so effortless, so pure. If only she could figure out the secret of making good friendships, maybe then she wouldn't be standing alone while people are happily chatting ten feet away.

Tuning back into the conversation, Riku was speaking, "I've always wondered why we are here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," the idiot himself said, lying back on the tree as if to sleep.

"Exactly," Riku said confirming his point, "Thats why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing," walking forward he took a breath, "Its the same old stuff, so lets go."

"You've been thinking of this a lot haven't you?" Kairi shyly asked, looking at Riku with a slight distance in her eyes. Her voice sounded like she was trying hard to hide something, but Eve could not exactly place it.

"Thanks to you," he looked over to Eve, "and to you too Eve, if it weren't for you two, I probably would have never thought of any of this. Kairi, Eve thanks."

Smiling, Kairi simply responded, "Hehe You're welcome."

Eve just looked down, "Umm, no problem." Staring at her boots, she tried to push back whatever she was feeling down. Compress it, her sadness, or was it happiness. She always found the two to be closely intertwined. Like a delicate ribbon, one black and one white, each mellowing the other. Her ribbons were tied so tightly together, even the strongest of emotions wouldn't get them apart.

* * *

The next day came by fast, and before noon, the four kids had successfully built a raft. Riku and Eve both looked at their work, pride swelling up in them like an inflating balloon, "I can't believe we finished," Riku marveled, because in front of the sweaty duo was a ready for use real raft.

Smirking, Eve relished the moment by saying, "Yeah and you four would have been helpless without me."

Grinning along with Eve, the feeling of excitement pushing inside of her, Kairi smiled, "Yup now we only need to collect the food. Sora," Kairi called over attracting the boy's attention, "come over here, I'll tell you what we need."

Once Sora was sent on his quest for food, Kairi looked over at Eve, "Hey Eve," she began softly, "I was making a bracelet out of seashells for myself, for good luck on the voyage and I wanted to give you one." She extended her palm and held a simple bracelet between her thumb and index finger, "I hope you like it!"

Examining it carefully, the bracelet made a slight tinkling sound. A small silver bell was attached to the white ribbon, with two mini black shells on each side. Eve's brow scrunched, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I just, thought you would like one," she looked at Eve, "but if you don't want it-"

Snatching it from Kairi's hands Eve mumbled, "I don't want you to feel bad by me not taking it." The bell rang out softly, as Eve struggled to wrap it around her wrist. Once it was safely on her wrist, she muttered, "Thanks," before heading off on her own way.

Eve began to explore the island, looking for her rival. She spotted him chatting with Sora. _Are those idiots seriously going to race over what to name the raft? Like how dumb can someone get? _She crossed her arms and stood back, watching from a distance.

Riku, spotted Eve and leaned in closer to Sora, "And if I win, I get to share a paopu with Kairi."

Both Eve and Sora shared a reaction of shock, their mouths and eyes widening the silver haired boy comment. Looking over at Eve's reaction, Riku smirked once he noticed the jealousy written in bold letters across her face. He then shook his head, why did he care if she was jealous?

Appearing seemingly out of thin air, the prize herself, came out and smiled, "You guys ready? " Both guys got into a race stance. For Riku, it was a position resembling one of a professional fighter, while Sora just held a bit more determination in his cobalt eyes.

"GO!" The redhead called, sending both guys on their ways. Both of Eve's classmates seemed to be going their fastest. Eve felt envy tug at her, what she would give to be in Sora's shoes, she would do anything to push that silver haired boy off of his high horse.

Daydreaming about her victory, she hardly noticed when Riku beat Sora in the race, "Okay," he said panting slightly, "the raft will be called Highwind."

Slumping over, Sora groaned, "Aww man, how did Riku beat me?" He grumbled to himself as he went back for food searching. As he disappeared from the area, hopefully to finish his work, Eve walked up to Riku.

"Highwind?" she questioned, "is that really what you want to call it?" She placed her hands on her hips, and swayed them with the sarcasm in her voice,.

"You don't like the name?" Riku asked, sweat still glistening on his face, "I thought it was cool."

"Maybe," Eve began sharpy, "you should have talked with the co-builder of the raft about the name. Before naming it something so girly."

"If you really don't like the name what would you call it?" Riku's question caught her off guard. _What would I name it? I never really thought about it. _

"Like I care about the stupid name," she turned away crossing her arms, "Are we really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah it seems hard to believe," Riku smiled, his eyes cast on the distant sea, "It seems like something that wouldn't really happen. But here it comes."

The sun was beginning to set over the island, orange streaks beginning to stripe the blue sky. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore, replaced the silence and seemed to speak of everything Riku wanted.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong," Eve muttered, her eyes tracing the waves of the sea. She really hoped everything would go okay. If they drowned, or got lost at sea, how would her mom feel? Would her mom be okay?

"Don't worry," Riku lulled, "Everything will be okay. I'll protect you," Eve looked up suddenly, her heart taking a sudden spike in rate, "and Kairi." She looked down again, slightly disappointed.

"Don't flatter yourself," she growled, "just because the weak princess needs protecting doesn't mean I do. I don't need anyone to keep me safe." _Especially a jerk like you._

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, I guessed you would say something like that." He looked her in the eyes. Eve tried to look away, but something in the silver haired boy's stare kept her from moving, "Can you promise me something Eve?" She could only nod her head slightly, "I feel like everything is changing. This island, Sora, me. So If something is to happen to me, something really bad on our trip, will you still try for me?"

_Try for you? What does that mean? _"W-why would you want me to do that?" she asked, "it's not like I have ever been nice to you? Why not ask Sora, or even Kairi."

"Just. Promise. Me. Eve," the raw force in his voice forced the breath out of Eve. She forced her head away from his stare.

"Whatever," she stammered softly.

"Good," Riku said beginning to walk away, "We should probably head back, we want to get a good amount of sleep for tomorrow."

* * *

"What was that whole scene about earlier?" Eve whined into her pillow in her room that night, "one minute he was acting all normal and the next," she shoved her face into her pillow, to hide her reddening face, "he was so weird?"

She dug her face out of her pillow, "What will tomorrow be like anyway?" she wondered, "I mean can a raft really get us somewhere?" She looked out the window, the sunset had long set over the island, leaving only a coating of shadows wickedly dancing over the island. How had her mother and her got here? Funny, she never really thought of how she got to the islands, just that she came here from somewhere else. "When did all those clouds come? There were no clouds this afternoon."

A wave of nausea mixed with anxiety washed over Eve, as she jumped up from her bed. Then as if to confirm her worries, a loud crack of thunder erupted over the island, "A storm?" she whispered, "Oh no, the raft!" She ran from her room, but the thought of her mother finding out that she left in a storm almost stopped her. Almost, however, she couldn't let all of her hard work go to waste.

Sneaking out of her room, and then house, she bolted towards the shore line once she was outside. Climbing into her single person rowboat, she propelled herself off of the beach, and began rowing towards the play island.

Once she got to the island, a stinging rain began to fall onto the island. Wincing slightly from the biting rain, she forced her way towards the raft. Running to the raft, the situation suddenly hit her, she was on the island, at night, in a storm without telling her mom. What else could go wrong?

In the corner of her eye, she saw something black flurry past her. She stopped. her heart rate picking up, "Hello?" she called out, trying to steady her voice? She turned around, "what are those?" Her eyes were wide, at the sight of something resembling oversized black bugs. She looked around her to see the creatures surrounding her, moving as if they had no bones in their bodies.

She reached for her sword, only to feel the daunting absence of it. "Oh damnit," she spat, remembering that it had been destroyed. She backed up, her boots, getting wet by the enclosing ocean. "Back off," she muttered, trying to back up more, but the raging ocean prevented any more movement. One of the things pounced at her, screaming, she fell backwards, getting wet and covered in sand. Panic overwhelming her, she used her boots to force the thing off of her.

Standing up, she sprinted towards the raft, hoping something would be there that could help her. Fearful tears dripped down her face, mixing and melding with the icy rain. The dark things kept going after her, melting into the ground and sneaking up on her.

Nearing the raft, Eve's heart raised when a flash of silver stood near the raft. "Riku," her voice was tight as she called for his name, "what's going on here?"

He just turned to her, "I have another way out," he said almost in a daze, "so lets go, just us."

Her brow furrowed, "What are you talking about? We are leaving tomorrow, with Sora and Kairi!" She looked back to see those bug like things around them, "and what are those thing?"

"We are going to get Sora now, you just have to come with me, so we can get him," his voice sounded sure, but a hint of coldness was lacing his voice. He looked off, his eyes seemed slightly dull, and lacked the warmth that they once had.

"I- I don't understand?" She shook her head, "just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on," she demanded, clutching her wrist, "we are going to get Sora now!" She didn't fight him, and began to walk with him. He was unusually rough with her, but she dismissed it as the situation was a bit stressful. Letting Riku walk her like a puppy, she followed him to Sora.

**Don't trust him, **a voice rang in her head, **get away he is not the person you know! **Eve looked around frantically, **if you go with him now, you will have no way to save him in the future! You can't trust him! He is being influenced by something dark! Get away! Now!**

And for reasons unknown, even by herself, she struggled away from Riku's grisp, the voiced sounded too familiar, too powerful. "Let go," she yelled. The boy's grip was stone hard, "What's wrong with you? I said let go!" Hysteria flowing into her, she rammed her boot into Riku's side, with as much power as she could muster.

Grunting, the boy let go of Eve's wrist. _I'm so sorry._ She ran to the raft, and using her hands, pushed it into the raging waters. Jumping onto the raft, she found way to escaped. She was on the raft drifting a few feet of the shore. Calming her labored breathing, she looked back at the island. Her mouth dropped, what appeared to be a ball of fire was floating over the island. "Just what the hell is going on?"

Why did she set sail on the raft anyway. The water was dark and tossed her around, and she was likely to die. _Death _the word struck hard. Like a firm blow to the head. Giving up, she laid back down on the raft. At least she will die alone. _Sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise Riku. _

As the raft got ripped apart by the waves, Eve let the water thrust her body like a rag doll, funny though, she felt no pain. The bell on her wrist was seemingly unaware of the situation, and continued to ring its delicate chime.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Have a wonderful new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! IT'S UPDATE TIME!**

**So-um- enjoy(?)**

***I do not own Kingdom Hearts!***

_Traverse Town_

* * *

_He had silver hair and striking celeste blue eyes. One could compare them to that of the breed of dog known as a husky. Even at only ten years old, anyone could tell that he was going to be a nice looking boy once he got older. Already he was getting stares and giggles from girls. The boy would just smile at them, trying to make them comfortable with him. _

_But now, no smile was on his face, and only a look of confusion and worry crossed his features. It was rather unbefitting of the young man."Who are you people?" His voice was still that of a child, but maturity beyond his years seeped through, "are you two okay?"_

_A woman, probably in her late thirties, was cradling a young girl in her arms. They were both soaked from head to toe, and shivering slightly. Riku was stuck by the odd clothing they wore, elaborate elegant dresses that reached right to their ankles. The mother wore a dress that was most likely white in its prime, but was now slightly stained from the ocean. And the young girl wore a red dress, that stuck to her from all the weight of the water. Compared to the casual island clothes worn by everyone else, they did not fit in very well. _

_The woman and girl both shared a pair of green eyes, and an ivory complexion. However while the mother had caramel blonde hair, the young girl, had chocolate brown hair. The woman had a very well developed figure, and was perhaps 5'8 in height. Her pearl jewelry hinted at the fact that she had money. _

_Looking up at the boy with frightened eyes, the older woman, who the boy presumed to be the mother, asked, "Just where are we?" Her voice was strained as she spoke. Bags lay under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. _

"_You are on Destiny Islands," he said softly, "don't worry, you two will be safe here. I'm Riku."_

* * *

Blinding blurred lights and a pounding head were the first things that greeted Eve when she woke up. She could only compare the sensation to what her father's coworker had compared to a hangover to back when she was a child. Groaning, she painfully sat up, trying to ease the severe banging in her head. "What the hell?" Around her were brown buildings, lit windows from each house illuminated the ground, "why is it so bright?"

Her brow was furrowed as she got a better look around, "Just what is going on?" She heard flowing water behind her, and when she looked, she was greeted with flowing water from an unknown source. She looked around in a daze, not focusing on the world. "It's kinda pretty here," she mumbled to herself as she examined all of the pretty lights of the town.

Jumping up, the situation suddenly hit her, "Just where am I?" Looking around madly, a flash of silver caught her eye. It immediately made her think of her silvered haired classmate, but it was in no way Riku. On the ground was a small lock, hanging on a white ribbon. She bent down lower, to further examine the lock. and noticed a slip of paper next to them. The paper was folded nicely, and with her brow furrowed deeper, she opened the note carefully.

The words, _Unlock When you find the Key, _were scribbled inside, in small, rushed letters. When she reached out to touch the lock, a flash of blinding light lit up the alley. Using her arms to cover her eyes from the light, she gasped in surprise.

Once the light died down, she looked for the lock, but it was not on the ground. She could feel a newfound weight on her neck. Shakily bringing her hand up to that area, she found the lock to be on her neck, dangling innocently. Her mouth was dry when she spotted the second item near her. A simple pair of black gloves were lying next to her. She found three metal lumps where the knuckles would be on her hand.

She shook her head, taking a step away from the item, "I'm not taking 'em," she said, beginning to turn around , "I don't need anything else to happen!" A chilling breeze swept through the alley, causing Eve to wrap her arms around her for warmth. "What the," she looked around to see a mob of those creatures from the island circling her. "Those are from the island!" she muttered. Just then, the gloves caught her sight, and something told Eve that she would need to use them. Diving for the gloves, she shoved them onto her hands.

Like magic, from each glove, three knife like weapons appeared at the knuckles of the gloves in a flurry of light. "Do I fight with these?" she questioned aloud. She had never seen a weapon like this, so in no way did she had no idea of how to use them. But before she could think about it, a creature jumped at her, snapping her back into the situation. The creature lunged at her, creating three shallow claw marks down her arm. She gasped loudly out in pain, looking from her arm to the creature.

Angry, she lunged at it, with full power. Too consumed with rage she hardly noticed that it sidestepped, and it caused her to tumble onto the pavement. Pain rushed through her, "Damn." she spat, ignoring her scraped elbow, "how am I supposed to fight with a weapon that I have never practiced with? Why couldn't I have gotten a sword?" But even she doubted that a sword would be more useful now.

The creatures, growing rapidly in number, began to swarm around her, drifting closer to her on the ground. She stood up, feeling cornered like she did on the island. The wall quickly advanced on her, like the ocean at home had, and with panic flooding her, she fled. Bolting as fast as she could, she rushed right through the creatures. Her speed startled the creatures, and they had no time to follow her.

Now, Eve would never admit it, but the fear of dying was all consuming, and gave into weakness. She sprinted out from the alley, and into an open area, surrounded with hotels, shops. A pretty water fountain was placed near the edge of the area, totally unbefitting of the horror scene going on elsewhere. She looked behind, scoping to see if the foul creatures had faded. The strange thing about them, is that they did not smell as awful as they looked. Some actually smelt decent, it was as each had their own scent.

_Just what is going on? _She ran faster, _I need to find something that can help me! I need someone! I need- _"Ooof" She fell rammed into something, she looked up, eyes shifted, no someone, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled, her voice a bit too high for her liking.

The boy, maybe around her age, just looked up with a guilty smile. He wore a white sleeveless button down shirt, under his light brown unzipped vest. On his wrists he wore black cloth cuff bracelets. He wore a simple pair of knee length black shorts and red and white combat boots He had green eyes, and snow white scruffy ear length hair. On his, back was a plain brown backpack.

"I'm so sorry Eve! Forgive me" He pleaded, bowing his head down to the surprised girl. "Its just I was trying to get away from those things, and then you came running, and-"

"Who are you?" she asked, "and how the hell do you know my name?" Her hands were glued to her hips and she scowled at the boy.

The boy just frown slightly, not hiding the drop in his face, "You really don't recognize me?" Eve traced a slight foreign accent in his voice, which resembled Sora's in the sense that it was underdeveloped.

"No," she began,answering the boys question, "and why should I?"

The boy just tilted his head, "But," he sounded like a puppy, "I was in your class at home, I sat in the back corner in our English class. You know, with Mrs. Lupus?"

Her brow furrowed at the white haired boy, "Yeah I know her, I just don't know who the hell you are."

"Come on, you have to at least think I look somewhat similar." He got up close to her as if to show her who he is.

_Well he dresses like someone from the island. _Trying to get this guy off her back, she muttered, bluffing "Oh yeah now I remember you, I just never had the need to know your name."

"Oh my apologies," he said waving his hands, "My name is Cilyn, I understand why you may not know me fully, I was homeschooled on the island until I was thirteen." His eyes landed on the lock dangling from her neck, "Oh you got gifts too!" he smiled, showing a similar lock dangling from a white ribbon on his wrist, "do you have any idea what these are?"

Shaking her head, Eve glared, "Just why would I know?"

"I don't know," he responded honestly, "you just seemed like you would, Oh," he flung the backpack from off his shoulders, and dug through its contents rapidly. Smiling, Eve guessed that he found what he was looking for, "See I got some presents too!" He opened his palm, revealing three marble sized spheres. One red, one blue, and one green.

Eve leaned in closer to get a better look at the items, "Just what are those things?" she asked him. "They just look like marbles," she muttered, turning away from the items.

"Thats what I thought at first too, but, look," he placed his hands in front of him, "Fire!" From his pale palms erupted a ball of burning fire. Once the flame had died out, only wisps of smoke sizzled off his hands.

Eve's eyes were wide as she sputtered, "H-how the hell did you?" she mimicked his hand actions, "fire?" she whispered, but nothing happened. She looked down at the boy, "Why isnt it working?"

"Well, I think it has something to do with the gems, cause when I first touched them, I was enveloped with some warm light," he smiled widely, leaning in as to tell a secret "but also on the islands, I delved into the black magic a bit."

Eve stared at him strangely, "You did what?"

"I just looked into magic at home, nothing too bad," his face lit up as he thought back, "Oh, I also got this," in his palm was a black starshaped item, with a white star shaped ring in the center, "The note said it was something called a star shard, but I don't know what it does."

Eve stared at the strange object moving her arm to it, when an abrupt stinging of pain snapped her out of it, "Damn those creatures," she spat at the ground. She looked over her injury, wincing at the red outline on the cut.

"Lemme try something," Cilyn said holding his hands over Eve's wounds, closing his eyes, he thought for a second before saying, "Cure!"

A green light enveloped Eve's arm, "What the hell are you-" she was cut off by the feeling of warmth and the lack of pain. Once the light was gone, Eve looked to see that any trace of the scratch was gone, "Just what did you do?" she asked.

"I Told you earlier Eve," Cilyn said, his accent coming off like a whine, "I can do magic, right now I only have cure, fire and blizzard, but I hope to get more in the future!" He ended with his back turned slightly away and his arms crossed.

"Anyway," Eve started, changing the topic of conversation, "have you seen anyone else from the island? Sora. Kairi? Riku?"

At each name Cilyn shook his head, "Nope, I havent, you are the first person from home I have seen, I am rather curious though, where did they all go?"

"Maybe someone has seen them around," Eve muttered, "I'm going to look around this place and ask," she began to walk away at a speed that quickly evolved into a brisk jog. _Why do I even care if they are here? _She didn't bother to answer her own question.

Cilyn just rushed to put his stuff back into his bag, gently, but swiftly, "Oh Eve wait for me!" She was already a good fifteen feet away by the time he caught up to her.

She didn't even wait for the boy as he called for them, she was far too lost in her own thoughts, _Just what the hell is going on here. Where is everyone? And who is this kid exactly, he claims to be from the island, and he looks vaguely familiar, but I still don't know who he is, other than his name, Cilyn. What kind of name is that anyway? _

"Umm, Eve," Cilyn began breaking her from her thoughts, "Do you think that we will find them?"

She looked down to the ground, "I don't know, but how hard will it be to remember a boy with gravity defying brown hair with a stupid looking face, a short girl with hair the color of tomatoes, and a teenager whose hair is as grey as that of an old man?"

"Wow," Cilyn whispered, "are you always that mean to your friends?"

Eve pointedly glared at Cilyn, "First off, they are not my friends, seeing how I would never be friends to such jerks, and second off who the hell gave you the hell gave you permission to talk about me?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw a swarm of those things coming slowly towards them, "Eve," he pointed towards them, "what do we do?"

She wanted to say 'fight' but with her lack of skill with her new claw like weapons, she was tentative, "I don't know," she looked up, "but it looks like we have no choice right now!" Her claws came out of her gloves, calling her to the fight. She pounced towards a heartless, praying that magically she would have more talent with her weapon. "We have to take 'em down!"

Unfortunately, she was still as inexperienced as before. She tumbled onto the pavement with a hard thud, "Damn it!" she spat. She looked over to Cilyn, to see him, skillfully, almost like a master, taking out the creatures one by one.

She furrowed her brow, _Just how is he so good? _She tried to attack another one, just barely scraping its antenna, whilst Cilyn, just took his out. She spilled onto the ground again, feeling her body getting grated by the rough surface. As the things got closer, she jammed his eyes shut, and started waving her arms around in the air, in a hope to take some out.

As she swung, she could feel the weights of them being swat away, like balls on a tennis racket. "Eve," Cilyn's voice said softly, "Um they are all gone, you can stop now."

Turning slightly red, she 'hmpped' as she stood up, the claws fading back into the gloves on her hand. She glared at him, "How are you so good? With that," she mumbled, "magic stuff," she got louder again, "I mean, you said you just learned it today!" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

Raising his hands defensively, he stuttered, "Well, yes, but I had been working on my breathing and focusing my energy for over a year now. So even though I-I just got the magic today, I know a lot about energy control and focus, and I dunno it also just comes easy to me!" He got down on his knees, "Don't kill me!"

"Whatever," she said walking away, "Lets just keep looking."

* * *

**Yay *A WILD CILYN APPEARS* **

**I love his character so much! I think this is the point where the journey really begins. When I was writing this story, I tried really really hard to make it different than other KH fics out there... so tell me what you think!**

**Love ya~Royal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Here I am with an EARLY*Gasp* CHAPTER! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

***I do not own Kingdom Hearts***

* * *

Eve threw herself onto the hard brown ground in frustration, "ARRG!" she screamed, causing her vocal cords to tighten, "Just how hard is it to find a boy with gravity defying brown hair?" She landed on the ground with a hard thump. A loud echoing bang filled the air as her back collided with a shop door. She let out a small grunt of pain as the feeling caught up to her.

The door that she collapsed in front of swung open, causing Eve to fall on her back making her groan again, "Just What the hell is going on 'ere?" The blond shopkeeper, demanded, his loud voice tight. When Eve refused to answer, he dragged her on her feet by her collar, causing her to gag and cough as she was being choked, "Well, what were ya doing?" He let her go as he waited for her to answer his question.

"I was just looking for some people," she responded darkly, walking away from the blonde man, "you wouldn't be able to help."

The shopkeeper smirked, "Oh I dunno about that," the man began, "were you looking for Sora?"

Eve looked sharply up at the stranger, "Yeah," she began as her eyes slanted, "how do you know him?" She turned and walked up to the stranger, who also made his way up to Eve.

"Well there aren't very many people with 'brown gravity defying hair." The man chuckled as he walked up to Eve, towering over her, "He came through here a little while ago," the man began, "saying something about his friends being missing and needing to find them. Are from the same place as him?" he paused for a minute, "Ermm the islands or whatever?"

"Destiny Islands," Eve mused, "Yeah I am, just who are you?" she asked looking up at the man, "And where the hell are we?"

The man smirked slightly, "Mah names Cid, and you are in Traverse Town, its a place for people who have lost their worlds." Turning around, he beckoned the children to follow him inside the shop with a motion of his hand. The two followed with a hint of hesitation.

Eve let his words ring through her ears _Lost their worlds does that mean, _"Are my Islands gone?" She asked, "Do I not have a home anymore?" she shook her head, not expecting the man to give her any of those answers, "Where did Sora go?" She hoped that out of her question he would be able to answer that one at least.

Cid shook his head, not able to answer any of her questions, "After he left my shop I don't know where he went, I can only assume that he is out traveling the worlds looking for his friends." he looked down at Eve, "Maybe you should consider doing the same."

Eve looked to the ground, "I would but I don't know how to get around to other worlds."

The store clerk smirked again his eyes slanting, "Well I could sell you a Gummi Ship, at the proper price." Eve hardened her gaze onto the wooden floor of the shop, _How would we have any money?_

Cilyn spoke up for Eve, his soft voice encasing the room, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any money, but maybe," he took out the piece called the star shard, "we can sell this to you in order to get some money." He sheepishly smiled up at the man, whose eyes widened at the item.

"Boy," he began, "Ya don't need a gummi ship, that little piece can take you anywhere, ya just have to think hard enough." Cid smiled at the kids, although thinking he should not have told them that. Maybe he still would have gotten a sale that way.

"Really?" Cilyn's face lit up, "I had no clue that this thing had such power," he looked over at Eve. "did you hear that, we can go all over and find the others. Oh I hope that they are safe, right Eve?"

She glanced down, "Like I really care about those idiots," she stopped and looked up sharply, acknowledging the disappointed look on Cilyn's face, then to the shocked one on Cid's she started again, "However, If any of those losers think they can go on some huge journey and not take me with them- no if anyone thinks they can leave me behind, they are dead wrong. Cilyn," she looked over at him, "Lets go on this Journey or whatever."

Surprise crossed over his face, "R-really? R-right! Lets do this Eve!" The two left the shop before Cid even had a chance to tell the kids about Heartless.

"Oh Well," he mumbled, "They'll have to find out about it sometime," he began cleaning some items in his shop, with an old rag, "but that girl, she seems like a real pain in the ass. How the hell did she end up with such a nice looking boy?" He smiled to himself, "Kids."

* * *

Outside the store, Cilyn and Eve stood around the starshard, unsure of what to do with it, "So," Cilyn began, "how does it work?" He held it in his palm, so it laid down flatly. Eve finally got a chance to closely examine the object. It was star shaped, as the name implied. Although the main color the object was black, the inside of it had a faint green star shape inside it. She couldn't help but think that it vaguely resembled a Paopu Fruit. I guess it worked similarly, where the Paopu connected people's hearts, this connected worlds.

"Hell if I know," Eve spat after a moment, "we don't even know of any other worlds that we could go to!". She stood there. She knew of another world. Her home world, a world that was infested with scum and liars. Pirates. She choked back the lump forming in her throat, even after all this time, she could not stand to go back to the place where she was born. She did not want to run the risk of running into the Captain, or any of the other Crew that her dad was part of.

"Maybe," Cilyn began, "we should go back to Cid and ask him-"

He was cut off by Eve, "And look like total saps? No way in hell. We can figure it out ourselves." Cilyn shrunk back into the bubble of self doubt that he often found himself in at home. He still couldn't understand why Eve never wanted help, it made no sense to him. He knew that asking for help does not mean that someone is weak.

Eve ripped the starshard out of his hands, "Come on," she growled, "this dumb thing has to work!" A loud banging erupted in the city, gaining the attentions of the blonde and white haired teen. "What was that?" Eve asked. Her eyes widened, one of those things was in front of her. Only this one was much bigger, and resembled more of a wicked cat than an oversized bug. She shoved the shard back into Cilyn's hand, and he hurriedly put it back into his knapsack.

"More of them?" Cilyn asked, his breathing changing, becoming more relaxed and controlled, preparing to use magic in this fight. "Should we fight it?"

Eve was going to suggest running, but then, huge 20 feet walls grew out of the ground, preventing any means of escape. Eve growled, "Well I guess that answers your question," her claws came out of her gloves, and letting out a cry of battle, she lunged at the monster. It seemed to resemble some kind of evil cat. It's body was an inky black and it's eyes were a piercing yellow.

"Fire," Cilyn yelled, causing a ball of fire to erupt from his hands, "Watch out!" he yelled at Eve, who had to bolt out of the way. She felt the heat tickle her skin as she was nearly hit by the fire ball.

Any attack she had planned on doing, not that she would hit the monster anyway, was thwarted as she dodged another attack from the giant cat. "Just what the hell is this thing?" She yelled at Cilyn who just shook his head, also unsure of what the thing was.

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Cliyn asked, hoping Eve would know something.

"How the hell would I know?" she called back, "I don't even know what we are facing!" She jumped out of the way again from a claw attack from the cat. In a rage, she flung her weapons at the cat monster, scraping one of it's paws.

The monster looked down at it's paw, then sharply looked up at Eve, it's yellow eyes flashing. Backing up, her heart pounding in fear, she crossed her arms in front of her as to make a shield _Am I going to die like this?_ _I should try to fight back, _but her body would not move. _Why am I being such a coward? _Still her body would not budge.

She collapsed to the ground as the cat like monster brought a huge paw up. She could only guess what was going to happen, the cat began to swipe at Eve. She could see the paw getting closer as she sat there, eyes wide, and body trembling. She closed her eyes, waiting for a world of pain.

It never came. Seconds passed, and she felt nothing. No pain, no claws, nothing. When she opened her eyes, the monster was gone, and the only thing Eve could see was a red crystal looking heart floating in the air. After a moment of floating peacefully, it just floated away to somewhere else. "What was that thing," Eve asked, her voice still shaking.

Cilyn walked up to her, looking slightly tired, but strangely not as drained as Eve. "I do not know what those things were. But I'm guessing that kitty wasn't friendly." The boy put on a strained smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Eve just scowled, "You idiot, do you think that this is anytime for a joke? We could have been killed! And why aren't you tired?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Cilyn looked at Eve seriously, "I am tired, very tired. I have a really weak body so all of this kind of stuff makes me want to faint." Taking a closer look at the boy, Eve noticed that his skin seemed paler, and a cold sweat was smeared over his forehead. She felt a pang of guilt jab at her stomach, as the boy kept talking, "But over the years I have learned how to keep myself working even in such a tired stage, the breathing helps, and," he took off his backpack and retrieved a black water bottle, "I have to drink a lot of water." Taking a swig, he instantly looked better as some color came back to his pale face. He descended his arm and offered the bottle to Eve, "Would like some?"

Turning her head away, Eve scoffed, "As if I would want any of your germs. I bet there is bits of your lunch in that bottle as well. Anyway, enough of this, we have to find a way out of this place. Coz I am not losing to those island losers."

Putting the bottle back into his bag, he took out the starshard, "Do you know how it works?" Cilyn asked, gently.

"Didn't that guy just say to think of where you want to go?" Eve retorted back at Cilyn. Cilyn just looked at her with a hint of fear in his forest eyes.

"Yeah I guess," Cilyn mused, "but where do we want to go?" He spoke carefully, as to not poke the embers of the girl, and make her erupt into more angry flames.

"Well how am I suppose to know?" She pouted, crossing her arms and turning away. She took a jagged breath before continuing, "Why don't we just think to go to wherever those Island losers are?"

"Do you think that would work?" Cilyn asked forcing a smile on his face. When Eve didn't answer, he kept talking, "I guess it won't hurt to give it a try!" He held the star shard out in front of him, "Eve, put your hand on top of this."

Eve looked over, before rotating her body towards Cilyn, "Okay." Doing as the white haired asked, she placed her gloved hand over the shard. It was smooth and felt cool to the touch. Eve noted that seemed to radiate with a glowing aura. "Now what?"

Cilyn closed his eyes, "We just need to think of the people who we are seeking. Hopefully our hearts will be connected."

Eve shot him a doubtful look, before rolling her eyes, "I don't think my heart is connected with any of those losers." She just wanted to cross her arms and give up, but something kept her from doing so, "But, I will not be left behind while those people get to go on some amazing journey without me!"

With a new found determination, Eve put all of her energy into the star shard, closing her eyes like Cilyn, the duo were encased with a warm light.

* * *

**So there you go! Looks like out duo is about to explore another world! I wonder where they will be going next... hehehe **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** ~Royal!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi GUYS!**

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wonderland...**

"Wow," Eve said bewildered, eyeing around at the new place, "we actually made it somewhere." She looked around at the world, and all she could think was how... strange it was. The world looked like something out of an abstract painting, colors were splattered everywhere, with no real order.

There was a long table spread out in front of her, covered in colorful plates, tea cups, and napkins. "I wonder what is going on here?" Eve looked over at Cilyn, and did a slight double take. "Oh yeah you're here," she muttered this to herself quietly trying to hide her disappoint.

Cilyn, not hearing or ignoring her comment, walked up to the table and started to pick up all of the different utensils with a delicate finger. Eve looked over the table set up. It resembled some kind of Tea Party. She couldn't understand what her companion found so interesting about it, but she didn't care enough to say something.

The white haired boy kept looking at everything with an acute interest. Eve had to wonder if he wanted to join the Party. Her lip curled at the thought. She would never dare to join a Tea Party with strangers in a unknown place.

In the middle of his examination of the table's contents, Cilyn's head perked up and a puzzled look crossed over his face, "Hey Eve," he put the spoon down and rushed over to the girl, "do you hear something?"

Eve furrowed her brows, "No, I do not hear anything." She dismissed Cilyn as she examined the world a bit more, "Do you think that the other losers are here too?" She looked around at the landscape, "If they are, I will never find them in this maze." She tried to process what was going on. She really made it to a new world. _A raft never would have taken us here._

"Eve," Cilyn started to talk again, "I swear I hear something," he stopped for a second as if he was listening, "It sounds like crying Eve!" He began following the noise that Eve couldn't hear, "Come on we have to help!"

"Cilyn!" Eve fumed, "Come on we don't have time for this! You are just hearing things you idiot!" She sighed as she followed Cilyn through a hedge. "Ow," she spat as the leafy hedge scraped her skin, leaving small stinging cuts going down her arms.

Cilyn had already finished running through the hedge, leaving Eve alone, struggling through the hedge. Panic flowed through her as she felt the darkness begin to overtake. She saw wisps of light coming through the hedge, advancing towards it, she saw Cilyn's white hair through the green. The hedge led out into an open green field, dotted with thousands of multicolored flowers. "Oi!," She called out after him, before muttering, "Cilyn, you are so going to pay for this!" She stomped up to him, her face and body all cut up. Cilyn was staring up at something with a shocked look on his face, "Oi! Are you even listening?" She went up to him, her eyes flaring, "Hey just what the hell are you staring," she followed the boy's gaze, and took a pause, "at."

Eve could feel her body go slack with disbelief as she looked up at what her partner was gawking at. Stuck inside a small cottage further up in the field, was a young girl. She had perfect blonde hair, flawless skin, and large blue orbs for eyes. She was dressed in a simple blue dress, and white stockings.

Her legs were sticking tightly out of windows on the house, and her head had broken out of the roof, and her arms were nowhere to be seen. Eve could only guess that they were packed in tightly inside of the cottage.

"What the hell is that?" Eve muttered aloud. Her pupils were dilated as she struggled to believe what her eyes were showing her.

"See," Cilyn said his eyes wide, "I told you I heard crying!"

He began to run towards the girl, when he was caught off balance by Eve. She had grabbed his shoulder, "Lets just get out of here," she suggested quietly.

Cilyn furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about!" His voice was sharp, "This girl is in trouble! Why wouldn't we help her? Wouldn't you want someone to help you if you were in her place!" Cilyn started running off, "Now come on!"

Sighing, Eve reluctantly followed, "Fine, but you owe me one!"

Cilyn shot Eve a smile back before looked up at the girl, "Hey!" He called up to her, but she could not hear him over her sobs.

"Look," Eve began, "she can't even hear us!" Eve plopped onto the ground, crossing her arms, "This is just stupid!" As she cried those words out a giant tear slided down from the eyes of the young girl. It landed on Eve, soaking her to the bone. Frustrated, Eve jammed her fist into the girl's leg, "Hey," she called up to the girl.

Finally, the blonde looked down, "Oh," she said, her tears thinning, "Are you here to hurt me?" Eve didn't know how she could sound so calm when saying something like that.

Cilyn smiled up at the girl, "No, no, no! Not at all!" He exclaimed waving his arms frantically, "We want to help you!"

The girl returned the smile, "Oh thank you very much, as you can see, it is very cramped in here. You see I need a," her smile faded as her eyes widened, "Oh, look behind you!"

Eve and Cilyn both looked behind them at the same time, "More of those things!" Eve spat, "Where are they coming from?"

"We don't have time to figure that out Eve! Lets get them!" Cilyn rushed towards them, flinging fireballs at them with a new found determination.

Eve focused, and felt the claws come out her gloves. She pounced at one of the creatures. These ones looked different than the ones in Traverse Town, they were red, yellow, and floated around. A bolt of lightning flashed at Eve, she grunted as she was struck. Pain flooded through her body.

"Eve!" Cilyn yelled, "Heal!"

Eve sighed in relief as the pain subsided, "Thanks," she grunted, "now," she turned to the creatures, "You will pay!" She leaped at one of the red creatures, she was able to smack it down. It exploded into black smoke, as it's heart floated up. Eve looked up, entranced by the red heart. _Just what is that thing? Is that really a heart?_

Snapping back into the situation, Eve went after another creature, but missed. "Damnit!" She yelled, "Why couldn't I have just gotten a sword!" She swung her claws at another creature, feeling the weight of it on her hand. "Why won't all you bastards just die?"

Cilyn panted slightly, "Eve, I don't know how many more I can take down," he raised his hands and let another ball of fire on a yellow creature, "Let's finish this!"

Cilyn ravaged through his bag and grabbed his black water bottle. Taking a vigorous swig, he seemed to have a new found power surge through him, "Arrgg!" A large wave of energy exploded in the area, destroying the rest of the creatures.

Once all of the monsters were gone, Cilyn turned ashen, and with no strength left, he fell to the ground. Eve ran over to him, and helped him back up, "Hey are you okay?"

Cilyn just smiled slightly, "Yeah I might have overdone it a bit. I don't think I should do that again." He eyed his water bottle, and he shot a hopeful look to Eve. Sighing, she handed the water bottle to Cilyn. "Thank you."

After his drink, he stood up, "Now," he said looking back up at the girl, "what was it that you needed miss?"

"My name is Alice," she introduced herself politely, smiling down at Cilyn.

"I am Cilyn," the boy smiled, and pointed at Eve, "and the girl pouting over there with her arms crossed is my friend Eve."

Eve shot him a dark look, "We are not friends," she spat at Cilyn, before mumbling to herself, "and I'm not pouting."

Ignoring Eve's comment, Cilyn kept talking, "So what exactly happened, I mean if you don't mind me asking, just what happened to you?"

Alice was about to start explaining herself, when Eve cut her off, "Actually," she began sharply, "you are going to answer some of my questions first." She walked up to the giant girl and looked up at her, "Just where the hell are we?"

Alice looked a bit puzzled as she answered, "We are in Wonderland. That is too all I know of this place, but it is indeed very strange."

Cilyn shot a dirty look at Eve, "Now you can answer my question Alice." He looked up at her with dreamy eyes, Eve could only groan.

Alice nodded as much as her stuck neck could allow, "I was just exploring the house, and I saw a box of cookies that said 'Eat Me' so I did as the note said. Then the next thing I knew, I was stuck inside of this house. I just kept growing, and soon I couldn't move."

"Wait," Eve said stopping her again, "you saw random food, and you actually ate it?" Eve looked at Alice with a look of pure shock, just how stupid can people be?

"Well the box said 'Eat me,' who was I to disobey?" Alice said this as if was common sense.

"So what can we do to help you Alice?" Cilyn asked the girl. Eve shot him a look, something was off, he was far too eager to help this girl.

"It would be most helpful if you could find a bottle with 'Drink me' on it, I think that way I will be able to go back to my original size." Alice seemed to be begging the duo to help her.

Cilyn smiled, "Okay Miss Alice, we will be right on that." He began to leave, "Come on Eve let's do this!"

Eve sighed, but reluctantly followed Cilyn. "Do you even know where you are going?" She yelled after him trying to catch up to his brisk jog, "Cilyn!" He kept ignoring Eve, and focused on finding the bottle. "HEY!" Eve fumed, her voice rising, "Listen to me idiot! If we just look around this place with no idea where we are going we are just going to wander around this weird place forever!"

Cilyn finally turned around and looked at Eve, "Wait what do you mean?" His face had innocence written all over it.

"You really don't understand?" Eve gave Cilyn a pause to answer, but he didn't, "Listen, we just need to find someone who knows this place and can tell us where this 'bottle' is."

"But who will we find?" Cilyn asked, bringing his lean index finger to his face, "Do you know Eve?"

Eve crossed her arms, "As if. Why do you think I know all of the answers? We would have better luck asking one of the plants or something."

"Poor Poor Wanderers," Eve and Cilyn looked at the source of the new voice. A purple and pink striped cat with a stretched out smile had appeared in front of the duo. "You two just have no clue what to do in a new place." Eve had to be dreaming.

There was no other way that a talking cat could exist.

* * *

**I know I should be updating more(I already have most of the story written out I'm honestly just lazy xD) so I'll update again this week!**

~Royal!


	7. Chapter 7

**I made a promise and I kept it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you?" Eve asked, her eyes wide, "Are you a t-talking cat?" Her mind was racing with questions as she looked at the cat, which somehow was talking... and floating. She had never seen anything like that before on the islands or at her home world. She never even knew that something remotely like that could exist. Did cats have vocal chords? Did cats have the ability to learn a language?

"Eve," Cilyn whispered to the gawking girl, "be quiet." Clearing his throat, he continued to talk, "Hello, my name is Cilyn and-"

"The girl is Eve," the cat continued smiling at the girl's clear confusion, "I am the Cheshire Cat. I know who you two are and I know what you want to do." His head floated to Eve, causing her to jump a little, "You little Miss are in desperate need to learn a bit about teamwork. Without that skill you will never learn that which you need to learn." His head returned back to his body, and Eve rubbed the goosebumps off of her arms. "You two are searching for an item to help Alice I presume. Past this grove is an intricate maze. Find your way through it and you will find the item you are looking for." The Cheshire cat began to fade until only it's mouth remained, "Just be wary of sleeping giants."

"That was really strange," Eve admitted once the cat was fully gone, "I mean, just what the hell was that?" She looked over to Cilyn for some support, but only was greeted with a even more hard determined look. "Nevermind," she muttered to herself. She would just have to accept the fact that in some places cats can talk.

"Okay Eve!" Cilyn smiled, "Now we know where we have to go, now we just have to go there," he looked back at her, "Come on hurry up!"

Eve shrugged off the whole talking cat thing and picking up her pace, ran up to catch up to the white haired boy. _For someone with such a weak body, _she thought bitterly, _he sure can run fast when he wants to._

The two ran in silence, Eve absorbing in all of the colors and shapes of Wonderland. _Everything here is just so different than they are at home. Even at my home world things were not this exuberant. _Everything seemed so exaggerated here. The colors were the brightest as they could be, the flowers were huge, and even the monsters in this world seemed a bit more excited than in Traverse Town.

"Evelyn began, eyeing the opening to the large maze made up of gently trimmed green hedges, "I think that is where we need to go."

Eve nodded, "Yeah I guess so." Her tone was cold as she spoke, "Let's just get this over with." The two sprinted into the maze, being enveloped in the greenness of hedges. "Do you know how to get through this thing?" Eve whispered to Cilyn.

"No," He admitted, "Mazes were never my strong suit." The took a sudden turn to the left.

"Damn it," Eve spat, "Dead end." The two turned around, in an attempt to solve this maze. They only got to walk a few more steps before they were stopped.

"Hey," a voice on the other side of the hedge started, "Did you hear some voices?"

"You're hearing things," another, higher pitched male voice answered.

Eve pulled Cilyn to the ground, and whispered to him, "Damn it, there are guards. Cilyn we have to be extra careful. Who knows what will happen if we get caught." Her heart was pounding nervously at the idea of getting caught.

Cilyn nodded in agreement, before standing up, and dashing off on his own again. Eve frowned, furrowing her brows, before following him in the same rushed fashion. _I wonder if Riku and the others are having as much fun as me. _

Finally, the duo made it into the court of the queen. "It looks like they were preparing for something." Eve noted, looking over at the half prepared courtyard.

"Luckily all of the guards left to go somewhere." Cilyn commented, eyeing the empty yard. Eve quietly agreed that it saved them a lot of trouble that they all conveniently went off somewhere.

"Look," Eve said pointing at the throne, with the larger than life queen sat, sleeping. Her stomach was rising and lowering with a steady rhythm, showing how content she was with her sleep. "Is that what the cat meant by 'sleeping giants?"

Cilyn wasn't listening, instead he began sneaking towards the throne. His steps were soft as he tiptoed across the emerald grass. Using all of his will power to breathe quietly, he made sure that no sound came out of him.

Nearing the throne, Eve watched with bated breath, she didn't want to think of what would happen if he made noise. She didn't even know why she agreed to help some strange girl anyway. _It's not like she would ever help me if I was in danger. _

Eve pouted as Cilyn reached for the vile. "Hurry up!" She whispered fiercely, even though across the field she doubted he could hear her. She shited on her feet, uncomfortably waiting as Cilyn returned back slowly, gnawing at Eve's patience with every long step. Finally, Cilyn returned to Eve's side, the small vile in his hand, "Took you long enough," she muttered.

Cilyn gave her a look, but did not respond to her comment, "Come on," he began after a short pause, "Let's get back to Alice."

The duo rushed back through the maze, somehow managing to avoid any of the guards, while also making it out on the first try. Running back the way they came, the two again approached the house where the young girl was stuck. Sprinting across the field to get to her, they stopped in their tracks when they heard deep breathing coming from the house.

"Is she sleeping?" Eve asked to Cilyn, "Is she really sleeping?"

"Well maybe she tired herself out from all of the crying," Cilyn responded, defending the young girl. He walked up Alice, and softly called up, "Miss Alice," she began to shift in her sleep. Cilyn called out again, "Miss Alice we have the bottle."

Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled dreamily, "I just I had strangest dream," she said dreamily in a hushed voice, "I ate a cookie and then I grew and grew and got stuck inside a house."

Eve stepped forward, "Yeah," she said placidly, "that wasn't a dream you are stuck in a house genius." Placing her hands on her hips, she asked the girl, "Now would you like to drink the bottle so we can get out of here or what?" Eve ignored the chastising look that Cilyn sent her way.

Alice's eyes widened in realization, "I see. Yes I would like that very much," she smiled brightly, "Thank you very much for this." A troubled look passed over her face, "But you see, My arms are still stuck inside of the house." Eve and Cilyn both looked up, to be reminded that with no arms, someone would have to feed it to her.

"I'll climb up and feed it to you if you would like Miss Alice," Cilyn offered this with much enthusiasm. Eve looked at him with a disgusted face, _Like hell he is going to do anything like that._

Before he could even take a step forward, Eve grabbed the collar of his vest, catching him off guard for a second time that day. "Not so fast," her voice was flat, "I'm going to do this. No way in hell am I going to let you get anywhere near that young girl." She leaned in closer to him, "You know she is like ten right?" His face dropped, "Well now you do." She grabbed the bottle harshly from his hand and shoved it into her short's pocket.

With that Eve began to advance up the house. Eying the house, she saw that there was a window ledge that she could step on and be able to reach the top of the cottage. On the ledge, her fingertips barely graced the rim of the roof. Jumping slightly, she latched herself onto the roof edge, her feet dangling in the air. Grunting as she used all of her strength to propel herself upwards, she flung her body onto the top of the room. She could only thank the island losers for her upper arm strength.

Breathing heavily, she scaled up the roof, and minding her footing, she walked up to Alice. Alice smiled bashfully at Eve, who did not even move a facial muscle. Snatching the bottle from her pocket, she walked up to Alice's face.

"Are you ready?" Eve asked, readying the bottle to the girl's lips. Alice nodded eagerly, "Ok, then open up." Alice compiled, opening her soft mouth. Eve unscrewed the top of the crystal bottle and placed it delicately to Alice's mouth. Eve could feel the the girl's throat contract as she swallowed the liquid down.

Instantly, Alice began to shirk, taking the framework of the house with her. Eve jumped backwards off of the roof, and tried her best to land on her feet. With a thump, she landed roughly on her butt. She could only be grateful that she didn't land on a sharp rock or something.

Standing up quickly and rubbing off the dirt and grime from her clothing, Eve looked at the house, seeing it was all in ruin. "Cilyn," she called out, "We need to make sure that Alice is okay!"

Cilyn dashed into dense cloud of dust, determined to save Alice. Within the minute, he was back out, holding the hand of anunscathed Alice with him. Leading her out, he smiled, "I'm very happy to see that you are alright Miss Alice."

Releasing her dainty hand from Cilyn, she clasped her hands together, "No, I am the one who is happy." She smiled, first looking Cilyn in the eyes and then Eve, "Thank you both very much, Eve, Cilyn."

Unclasping her hands, she reached out one her hands out to Cilyn and another one to Eve. Cilyn took it quickly without a thought, while Eve looked at it for a long second. Then, slowly she also grabbed the young girl's hand.

Eve felt how soft her fingers were, and how her touch seemed to fill Eve with some kind of pleasant feeling. _Just what is this? What is going on with this girl?_

"Eve look," Cilyn said his eyes wide, "your locket. I-it's glowing!"

Eve looked down, and felt her green eyes grow large at the sight of the locket. The keyhole what emitting a pure white light. "Just what is this?" She asked, her brow furrowing. Startled, she released Alice's hand, and immediately, the light faded.

Tentatively, Eve reached out for the top of Alice's hand. As soon as the tips of her fingers made contact with Alice's skin, the keyhole lit up again. "It's reacting to Alice," Cilyn muttered quietly, "I wonder what that means."

Eve removed her hand, "I don't know." A thought passed through her mind, "Hey-uh- Alice," the girl looked up at Eve, "have you seen either a boy with long silverish hair or a boy with spiky brown hair, or even a girl with short red hair?"

Alice closed her eyes and thought for a second, "No, I do not not believe I have," she said crossing her arms, "I'm sorry."

Stomping her feet and turning around, Eve groaned, "Damn it. We spent all of our time in a place where they haven't been to at all." She focused her eyes onto the vast field, "they could be out doing all fun stuff without me."

Cilyn sent Eve a disappointed look, before smiling at Alice, "Don't worry about it Miss Alice." Then kneeling down to the young girl's level and whispered, "Eve is just worried about her," he got quieter so Eve wouldn't overhear, "her friends. Although she doesn't want to admit it."

Eve looked over, her face tight, "Cilyn, lets get out of here. Obviously there is no more need for us to be here."

Cilyn stood up, "Well Miss Alice, we will be seeing you again."

Alice smiled, "Oh yes, I do hope that we meet up again."

"Don't worry," Cilyn smiled, "we will definitely meet up again."

Eve looked at them impatiently, "Hurry up Cilyn, we need your Star Shard so we can get going!" Cilyn began walking towards Eve, when his eyes began to sprint towards her, his face growing white. Eve looked at him "Hey, what are you-" she was slammed to the ground. Feeling the weight of Cilyn on her, she looked at him, "Just what the hell are you doing!"

"Look up," Cilyn hissed through clenched teeth. His face was slick with a coating of sweat as he stood back up.

Eve looked up at the sky, "Not another one of those things!" A giant bat like monster was flying in the sky. It's body looked like it was splattered with neon colored paint, while it's long tail was a solid black. "Where do they keep coming from?"

She flung her arms out, summoning the blades from her gloves. She looked up at the creature, "How am I suppose to hit it if it is flying around?" she asked her voice tight. Her body was already screaming in pain from the day's activities. _I don't know if I will be able to take this thing down. _

She got no answer, instead, Cilyn screamed, "Fire!" at the monster, showing that he was ready for a fight. A blazing fire ball erupted from his hand, and was flung towards the strange monster . That one fireball was strong enough to disorient the monster, and it began crashing to the earth.

Taking the chance to hurt it some more, Eve dove to the creature, slashing her claws with all of her might. Once the monster came back to it's senses, it leaped back into the air. "Damnit," Eve cried, "I didn't even make a dent on the monster."

"Eve," Cilyn called out to her, "just keep your focus up, It's coming down again!"

Eve focused her gaze on the monster, once it was only lingering couple feet above of her she jumped as high as she could and swung her claws at the monster, "I'm not hurting it at all Cilyn!" Panic suddenly filled her up as the the firm talons of the monster clasped around her. She was dragged violently into the air, "CILYN!" She called out feverishly, "DO SOMETHING!" Her head started to spin as she saw how high up she was. She began struggling in the grasp of the monster.

Cilyn looked up from the ground, his eyes widening as he saw his new friend dangling from the claw of one of those monsters. "Just stay calm," he called up, trying to keep his voice even, "Everything will be alright!"

He closed his eyes and focused his energy, "I only got one shot at this," he whispered to himself. Pooling all of his power together, he took a deep breath, "FIRE!" He yelled. A large fireball was shot from his hands.

It propelled itself at the monster, gaining speed as it flew through the air. It made direct contact on the monster. Eve yelped in pain, as the heat from the blast stung her skin. She could feel that blisters were going to form on her as time went on.

The monster began plummeting towards the ground with Eve, still struggling to break free, in it's grasp. For Eve, the seconds seemed to be passing in slow motion. Her body stung violently as she watched the ground come up on her slowly. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

Cilyn watched with wide eyes as the monster collided with the grass. Blades of grass and bits of dirt burst out from the collision. He stood there motionless for a long second, unable to move as the world was frozen. Then, everything seemed to start moving again. He bolted to the accident, pushing his legs to their breaking point.

"EVE!" He called out, praying that he would hear her call back out to him, in that stuck up way of hers. He stopped about ten feet from the monster. He started shaking as he squinted, struggling to see beyond the curtain of smoke and dirt. His heart began pounding wildly, as he prepared himself for the worst.

Then, silhouetted through the dense debris, Cilyn could see Eve. He smiled brightly calling out, "Eve! Are you okay."

Eve did not answer him. With her body aching, she clenched her fist and using the claws coming from the glove, she wrung her arm back. Then, using all of the power in her body, she brought her fist towards what could be inferred as the chest of the monster, and stabbed it.

The creature, like the other ones that had been slayed, exploded into a cloud of darkness. Cilyn ran forward as Eve fell to the ground face first, breathing heavily. "Eve are you okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes fighting the wave of fatigue. "Yeah," she said quietly, "I'm fine." She looked down, trying hard to keep her breath steady.

"I'm so sorry," Cilyn choked, "If I had better aim you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and-" he stopped talking as tears slid down his cheeks.

Looking up at Cilyn, her eyes widened for a moment before she said, "Cilyn stop crying," he looked up, tears still clouding up his green eyes. "If you really feel bad, then shut up and heal me."

Cilyn smiled at Eve,holding back his sobs,"Sure thing friend."

"We are not friends," Eve corrected him, pouting. She wanting to cross her arms, but couldn't due to the blisters forming on her skin.

"Ok Eve," Cilyn said closing his eyes, "Cure." Eve let a sigh release from her lip as she felt a cooling sensation come over her skin.

"Thanks," Eve said, standing up, "Is there any way you can make my soreness go away?"

"No, sorry," Cilyn responded, before adding, "I wish there was something I could do though."

"Dammit, I can barely walk," her eyes hardened as she looked where the monster was, "Just what the hell are those things?"

Cilyn bit his lower lip, "I have no clue, but they sure seem to keep popping up all over the place."

"Those things are dangerous," she muttered aloud, before lifting up her armpits and sniffing, "oh man I smell terrible." Her nose wrinkled as she smelt the air, then picking up some of her hair, she groaned, "Aww, Damnit, my hair got burnt."

"It doesn't look that bad," Cilyn offered lightly, trying to keep the girl at bay.

"Don't lie to me," Eve said flatly with a scowl. Then running her fingers through her scalp, she added "I can just fix it the next time I'm near a mirror. I have bigger things that I should worry about now."

"Yeah," Cilyn said absentmindedly. Then with full alertness, he remembered something, "Is Miss Alice okay?"

Eve furrowed her brow, cursing that she forgot about the young child, "Well we have to go check!" She fought her fatigued muscles as she ran towards the ruined cottage. Cilyn trailed directly behind, calling out for the young girl. "Alice," Eve called out at the sight of the young girl, "are you okay?"

"Oh I am fine, but Eve, your skin and hair, it's," she said softly, not wanting to complete the sentence and hurt Eve's feelings.

"Oh don't worry about it," Eve said calmly, trying not to show her disappointment, "Skin will heal and hair will grow back. It's not the end of the world. Anyway, I like trying new things."

"Oh, well, if you are sure about it then," Alice smiled up at the duo, "Thank you very much for helping me. I'm very happy I met you. But, are you two leaving now?"

Eve sighed, "Yeah, we have some people we need to find."

"But don't worry," Cilyn began butting in, "We'll come back again and visit."

"Oh," Alice said her eyes lighting up, "do you mean it?" She looked at Eve for an answer.

Frowning, Eve reluctantly said, "Yeah." _I just have no idea when we'll be able to come back. _

Alice let her smile flood the field, "Then I will just have to wait to see you guys again."

Eve nodded before turning to Cilyn, "Now we have to get going. Come on Cilyn."

He nodded, before turning to Alice, "See you around Miss Alice," he ruffled her hair once before also turning around. Taking off his knapsack and digging through it, he retrieved his black Star Shard, "You remember what to do Eve?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "How could I forget something as simple putting my hand on it?" She put her hand on the cool shard, and closed her eyes.

Cilyn raised his free hand defensively, "Okay, I was just checking," he waved goodbye one last time to Alice, "I wonder where we will be going next?" He wondered aloud feeling the shard beginning to power up.

"I just hope the next place has a frickin shower," Eve muttered bitterly, taking a look at Wonderland for a final time. _Good riddance._

* * *

_~Royal_


End file.
